


Months

by xenadragon_xoxo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenadragon_xoxo/pseuds/xenadragon_xoxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy hates the idea of Monthly Anniversaries - or "Monthsary"s - and doesn't want anything to do with them. Can Harry change his mind?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Months

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Explicit sexual scene between two males (basically, slash), quite a bit of fluff, and a considerable degrading of Monthly Anniversaries which may or may not reflect the views of the writer. :P Pretty much a PWP, but there is a plot...sort of. You can see it if you squint.

Harry entered the bedroom, two cups of coffee grasped tightly in his hands. Grinning broadly when he saw that Draco was awake and looking utterly gorgeous in nothing but his boxers, Harry set the cups down on the bedside table and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend from behind.

"Happy Monthsary!" he smiled, pressing a kiss to Draco's cheek.

There was a long-suffering sigh, then: "Harry, you should be aware by now that this monthly anniversary business is only for teenage, Hufflepuff females."

Harry laughed lightly, proceeding to pepper kisses down the side of Draco's neck, loving how Draco tilted his head back to expose more of his skin to Harry. The display of trust meant everything to him, as it had taken a lot of effort to achieve it. "You know you secretly love it," Harry said lightly, smiling as he lightly nipped at the flesh.

Draco snorted, thoroughly enjoying Harry's ministrations. "I merely tolerate it because I love you." Pause. "And because you initiate mind-blowing sex."

Harry rolled his eyes. Five years of experience with this high-maintenance, hard-to-read Slytherin hadn't been easy, really. There had been fights, break ups, make ups, and lots of drama before they finally both realized how much they needed each other. And then there had been more arguments and slamming doors and escalating debates about tiny little things. That dynamic of rivalry clearly hadn't dissipated in the least bit, but Harry knew one thing for sure – all those years of working hard and trying and never giving up had definitely been worth it.

"Well..." Harry sidled up next to Draco, running a hand up his inner thigh, knowing exactly where and how to touch him. "Then you're going to love this one."

Draco gasped at his touch, but refused to answer, clamping his mouth shut in a display of defiance that was so very _Malfoy_ that Harry had to hold back a bubble of laughter.

"Ask me how many months we've been together," Harry said, gently playing with the elastic band of Draco's boxers, teasing.

Draco remained silent, biting his lower lip, his pride and disapproving opinion of "monthsary"s stopping him from giving in.

"Ask," Harry repeated sharply, biting down on Draco's extremely sensitive earlobe and sending shivers down his spine.

Draco gritted his teeth. "No."

Harry growled, determined to break Draco's petty resolve, and palmed Draco through his boxers, eliciting a moan from the other man. "Ask, " he demanded again.

"You sound...like...a broken...Pensieve," replied Draco through his sharp intakes of breath.

"Stubborn, aren't you?" Harry grinned, and without warning, he slipped his hand into Draco's underwear, wrapping his fingers around the Slytherin's hard, hot cock. Draco's head fell back against Harry's chest.

"Fuck," Draco hissed.

"Not until you ask how many months," Harry chuckled, immediately stilling all movement of his hand.

A needy, frustrated sound escaped Draco's throat. "Fuck you," he snapped irritably, attempting to buck his hips into Harry's hand, but failing as Harry's arms secured him.

"That can be arranged, too," Harry said, his tone gravely serious as he pushed Draco gently down onto the bed, mouthing at the outline of Draco's cloth-covered cock. Draco's hips jerked upwards suddenly, and Draco inhaled suddenly, gasping as Harry stimulated him in all the right ways. And then Harry just fucking stopped everything he was doing, leaving Draco's neglected prick throbbing painfully as he mused on, "But again, first you'd have to ask me..."

"Damn it, Potter!" Draco shouted. "Stop being such a fucking tease!"

"First, ask me..."

"No!"

Harry sighed, then appeared to oblige as he pulled Draco's boxers off, and, without a moment's hesitation, took Draco deep into his mouth.

A low, strangled moan escaped Draco's lips as Harry hollowed his cheeks, sucking with that same Gryffindor determination that Draco both hated and loved, that insufferable heroism that was both idiotic and endearing, that perseverant passion that was both infuriated Draco to no end and drove him mad with desire. Merlin, no matter how many times Harry had done this to him for the past nearly-six years, it still felt as incredible as it did the first time.

"Harry," Draco groaned, both an exclamation of ecstasy and a warning that he was so close...

And then Harry stopped. Again.

Draco whimpered at the loss of Harry's mouth around him. "What the fuck, Harry!" he snarled, glaring down at him.

Harry shrugged. "You haven't asked yet."

Draco wasn't sure whether to laugh or hex him, so he settled for snapping back. "Are you seriously still going on about that? It doesn't fucking matter!"

"If it doesn't, then why won't you just ask?"

"Because I will not condone such ridiculous adolescent notions!"

"That's a pity. You taste very good, by the way."

"Of course I do," Draco replied snobbishly, reaching down to jerk himself off, desperate for release.

Harry grabbed his wrist, stopping him. "You don't come till you ask."

"This is extremely unfair."

"And since when have you cared about being fair? Ask me. Come on, it won't kill you."

"No."

Sighing, Harry absent-mindedly started playing with Draco's bullocks. Draco gasped needily, but Harry ignored him, slowly stroking a tantalizing line up the underside of Draco's cock. Draco shivered, writhing against Harry's grips, wanting _morerightnow_.

"You know, I could keep you here all day," Harry murmured thoughtfully, intentionally lowering his voice just that little bit to turn it into a low, rough husky one, the exact tone that he knew drove Draco nuts with lust. "Tie you up, perhaps, stop you from touching yourself. Go out to buy groceries, run a couple of errands, just leave you here without your wand."

Draco knew he should have listened to Harry when he suggested he learn wandless magic.

Harry continued to coax him into submission, licking a long stripe from Draco's balls to the globes of his arse in an almost thoughtful manner. "Then maybe I'd come home and see you looking so fucking beautiful, tied up for me, and then maybe I'd have mercy on you, maybe I'd fuck you into the mattress, until you can't walk, so you can feel it till next week, and you'll know you're mine. Or maybe I'd just tease you some more, let you feel yourself in my mouth, maybe touch you right there – you know where – then stop right before you come, leave you begging beneath me. What do you think?"

Draco also knew that he should have never given Harry that lesson on dirty talk, because _fuck_ , he wanted Harry so badly right now. Driven by pure lust, he grasped a fistful of Harry's hair roughly, pulling his head back and latching his teeth onto the spot right at his collarbone that he knew drove Harry crazy. "Fuck me," he hissed harshly.

For a second, Harry looked ready to agree, but at the last moment, he shook his head. "You know my conditions, Draco. I can't unless you –"

"I will do no such thing!"

A fire seemed to light in Harry's eyes, and he suddenly gave Draco a scarily Slytherin-like look, slinking down lower, and Draco was about to demand what he was doing when he felt something warm and wet lap at his entrance.

"Fuck!" Draco cried, as Harry rimmed him, lapping carefully, practically fucking Draco with his tongue. His experience blew Draco's mind, as somehow, Harry managed to find that one spot within him with his tongue – he no longer needed to search for it, as they knew each other's bodies so well – and his vision became obscured with stars."Fuck, Harry, don't stop, please…"

Those were the magic words. Harry stopped. _Again._

" _Harry fucking Potter_ , if you don't fucking well fuck me properly now, I will fucking murder you."

"Tsk, tsk, language," Harry smiled, gently rubbing a finger at Draco's entrance, teasing the tight ring of muscle, fondling Draco's balls with his other hand, determined to torture him into oblivion.

Draco was practically sobbing now. "Harry, Harry, please…"

"You know the rules, Draco, you'll have to ask me…" Harry's voice was insistent, but Draco heard the slight wavering in his tone – he was clearly extremely turned on, the sadistic bastard, and probably felt the strong urge to pounce on Draco _right now_ , but he was holding back.

"Harry, please, I don't…" Draco's cock was leaking pre-come, and he was moaning loudly, longing desperately for release. He was so hard it was almost painful.

"Ask," Harry hissed, slipping a finger in.

"Harry…"

" _Ask me!_ "

Draco groaned as Harry tickled his prostate, and then he could take no more. "Fuck! Fine! How many months has it been, please, please, Harry, just do something, anything…"

Harry grinned, his fierce, set glare disappearing instantly, and he roughly pushed in another two fingers to join his first, hitting that sweet spot in Draco dead on, causing Draco's back to arch as he writhed beneath Harry, panting, calling out desperately, and Harry took his cock into his mouth with a hum of pleasure and approval. He could feel how close Draco was, and on impulse, he pulled himself off of Draco's prick for a second, focusing on battering Draco's prostate with his fingers, and whispered, "It's our sixty-ninth."

It was all too much, _too much_ , for Draco to handle. With a scream of Harry's name, he came violently. Harry milked him for all he was worth with his free hand, watching Draco writhe beneath him with growing arousal, reigning himself in, becoming breathless at the beautiful man coming undone beneath him.

Draco came down from his high, smirking weakly as Harry attacked his mouth with his own, responding gently. "So," he said conversationally, "Our sixty-ninth, huh?"

Harry nodded, already trailing kisses along Draco's jaw.

"I wonder…will we be celebrating this day with any…ah…positions?" Draco grinned, enjoying how embarrassed and flushed Harry got at this suggestion.

"I…uh…maybe later," Harry murmured against his neck before biting down on it, leaving a mark, his voice hazy with lust. Draco realized suddenly that Harry hadn't come yet, and felt a devilish smile creep onto his lips.

"Then, pray tell," he smirked, reaching down through the loose elastic of Harry's pyjamas to grasp his hard-on, eliciting a moan from the man. "How _exactly_ do you plan to celebrate this auspicious event?"

Harry groaned, jerking his hips upwards. "I thought…your highness…didn't approve of… _oh fuck…_ monthly anniversaries?"

Draco grinned. "You might have changed my mind. Now, how are you planning to celebrate, then?" He ran his hand around the underside of his shaft, pumping it rhythmically, running his thumb over the head just the way Harry liked it, applying pressure in all the right places. "Because I know _I_ want to try out a specific position to really bring out the significance of our…sixty-ninth monthsary."

Harry's self-control snapped then, and he practically leaped onto Draco, crushing their lips together in a hot mess. Draco's spent cock gave a small twitch of interest when he felt Harry's hardness pressing into it, and, Salazar help him, he was still horny even after all of that.

"We'll have plenty of time for positions later," Harry rasped into his mouth, their hot breath mingling, and Draco felt his pulse jump at the proposition. "I know how we can celebrate now, though."

"And how's…that?" Draco questioned, gasping as Harry teased the tip of his slowly hardening cock.

"By buying a new bed."

"Why…what's wrong..with this one?" Draco asked, biting back what would have been an embarrassing cry as Harry's fingers penetrated him again.

"Nothing," Harry replied, slinking downwards to press open-mouthed kisses along Draco's chest, still working his arse as he did so. "I just expect that we'll need one, after I fuck you so hard that you won't be able to remember your own name, and discover that somewhere in the process, we ended up breaking the bed."

Draco shuddered at the promise behind those words, a smile forming on his lips as he pulled the love of his life back up to kiss him again. "I knew I loved you for a reason."

Harry laughed, wrapping Draco's legs around his waist and kissing him passionately, thrusting into him with a single, fluid movement that was very practised and felt exquisite, causing Draco's head to loll backwards onto the pillow as he cried out, his cock now standing at full attention again. Harry leaned down to whisper in his ear. "I know I love you for more than just one reason."

Draco rolled his eyes, biting down on Harry's ear as reprimand for the excess sappiness as Harry began to move. "Are you… _fuck, yes…_ attempting to… _shit, right there…_ seduce me with... _oh, fuck..._ corny lines?"

Harry grinned. "Is it working?" he asked, stilling his movements to smile up down at Draco.

Draco growled, thrusting his hips impatiently, twisting them just right so Harry groaned. "Potter, just shut up and fuck me properly."

And Harry, being the Gryffindor he was, obliged.

*END*


End file.
